Teen Titans
by masterziggy77
Summary: Five superheroes are on a mission to stop a chain of crimes in Jump City, which have clues that each lead to the other. Can they find out who's really behind the crimes? Find out in my version of how the Titans came together. Rated T: Sci-Fi Violence
1. Chapter 1

TEEN TITANS

CHAPTER 1:

Under Cover

IN THE EMPTY LOT of an old Waste Management warehouse, a limo pulled in. Behind it followed a black 08' Mustang, which parked just behind the limo. Out of the limo stepped a man, with gray hair, in his late fifties, wearing dress pants, and a body-length, golden leather jacket over a dress shirt, and a tie with a picture on it that resembled a goat head. Out of the Mustangs stepped two men, wearing black t-shirts and jeans, and black leather jackets.

Off of an ocean freighter came a steel crate, being laid down by a crane arm. A black F-250 Ford truck pulled up from the side of the ship, parked next to the spot the crate was rested, and two men got out, and walked over to the elderly gentleman.

The gentleman looked the two men over really good, and with a signal from his hand, he asked his employees to come over, and whispered something to them. They walked away, grabbed some brief cases out of their car, and walked away.

"Who are they, and what is going on?" asked the other man.

"They are none of your concern," said the elderly gentleman. "What does concern you, is securing this deal, Mr. O'Brian, is it?"

"Yes, and you are Mr. Blood?" asked Mr. O'Brian.

"Less chatting, more negotiating," said Mr. Blood. "Where is the merchandise?"

Mr. O'Brian snapped his fingers, and two men stepped out of the pickup. They opened the crate, took several cases over to where he was standing, and opened them to expose some automatic machine guns.

"How are they?" asked Mr. O'Brian.

"Perfect," said Mr. Blood. "But there's something fishy about these, and I think you need to tell me."

"Well these guns are FBI property, and…"

"So are you, you liar," said Mr. Blood while reaching in his coat.

Mr. O'Brian pulled out his hand gun, knowing that Mr. Blood was doing the same. But Mr. Blood was quicker. He pulled out the gun, shot Mr. O'Brian in the stomach, and then in the head. The two guys that unloaded the guns pulled out hand guns of their own, and shot at Mr. Blood, who turned and shot each of them in the head.

When they fell down, a police car pulled up, and an officer shot at Mr. Blood, who shot five times before hitting the officer in the chest, killing him. The car turned and crashed into the ship crate just as a helicopter flew overhead. They shined a light on Mr. Blood, who raised his gun and shot at the chopper. An FBI agent pulled out an automatic gun and shot at Mr. Blood. He just stood in the same spot as the bullets landed around him.

Up on the roof of the warehouse, the two men that worked for Mr. Blood set up a bazooka, and fired its rocket at the chopper. The chopper exploded, and came crashing down to the ground, causing another explosion.

Mr. Blood walked away, and reloaded his gun. As he did, several FBI cars drove up, lights flashing, and guns ready. "This is the FBI," said an agent with a blow horn. "Put the gun down, and step toward the vehicle, or we will shoot."

Mr. Blood raised his gun and shot three rounds at the cars. The agents all got out, raised their guns, and fired. But none of them hit Mr. Blood. When the agents stopped shooting, another bazooka rocket flew by and hit a car, causing a huge explosion that wiped out five agents.

An agent stood up after the explosion, and shot at Mr. Blood with his own hand gun. Mr. Blood turned and shot him in the head, along with a few other officers that took their own shots at him. Another rocket flew and took out another car. And the rest of the agents ran into their vehicles, and took off, letting Mr. Blood win the fight.

The men came down off the roof, and put away their weapons. And after loading the weapons from the crate, they left the site, and went to Mr. Bloods lair, a long way from where they were. In a large California city called Jump City.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Hero Rising

JUMP CITY WAS FULL of crime and criminals. Everywhere you looked you'd see a mugging, a gang fight, usually with knives, and sometimes with guns, and even children would witness rape in parks, alleys, and even a few rare occasions in the middle of a class, when a gang member would go after a teacher in her early twenties.

One young man was determined to fix that, and had been training with a professional for a year. He found his chance later that night, when a group of thugs broke into a bank during night hours.

There were five of them, dressed casually, walking into the bank like normal civilians. One of them pulled out a pistol and shot twice into the ceiling to get the attention of the tellers.

A few of the women screamed at the gun shot, and ducked down behind the counter. "Alright, if everyone cooperates this will end without the janitors cleaning any blood," said the thug. "We've only come to make a deposit for Brother Blood, which will require the emptying of the vault."

As one of the tellers walked back to open the vault, they all heard the shattering of a window. When everyone turned, a man stood, there, glaring at the thug. "You know, a deposit is putting money into the bank, not the other way around."

The thug raised his gun and aimed at the man. "Piss off," he said before shooting three rounds at the man. He hit him in the chest each time, but the man stayed in the same position. The other thugs raised their automatic weapons, aimed and fired. The man jumped out of the window, tossing a hook onto a light. He swung down on the end of the string, and kicked the first thug in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

When the man dislodged from the string, another thug swung the front end of his machine gun at him. He caught it, pulled it toward him, and punched the man in the jaw, making him release the gun. Then he swung the gun over, hitting another thug on the head knocking him out.

The man then threw the gun down, and went after another thug. The thug aimed his gun up, but the man batted it away with his hand, used his knee to kick the thug in the stomach, then punched him in the face with each hand.

After the thug fell unconscious, then the other two thugs went after the man. One threw a punch, but the man blocked it, kneed the thug in the stomach, turned and punched the other, then stepped in between the two, and elbowed them both in the head at the same time, knocking both of them out.

When the bank tellers stood up, they got a good look at the man. He wore a fully black suit, with outlines of where the mans chest and abs were, a black mask, and a giant R engraved on the front. The R, however, had a flame-like design on the bottom of each vertical line.

"Thank you, good sir," said one of the male tellers.

"What do we call you?" asked a female teller.

"Call me Robin," said the man, before grabbing his string, which pulled ham back up to the window.

Robin's real name is Dick Grayson. He grew up in Gotham City, and saw all the crime that went threw its streets. He also heard that Jump City was in worse condition, so he trained with the masked vigilante known as Batman, who trained him in combat, and gadget use. He even showed him how to build some gadgets, which Dick spent the last few months creating.

------------------------------

After backing his semi-truck up to the loading dock, a man, who worked for Brother Blood, went to help load 50 tons of cocaine, which Blood would resell for money to finish a project that has been worked on for the past two years.

Some of the workers stopped when they saw the shadow of something fly overhead. It looked like a bird but was much larger. Not being able to identify the creature, they just shrugged and went back to work.

Out of nowhere, a worker was lashed on the leg by something. He fell over, bleeding from the wound, which was located just above his ankle. Another worker feared something was up, and went for a weapons locker located in a bathroom. But he was stopped when a giant tail swung and nailed him in the stomach. He flew back and smashed into a stack of pallets, making them fall over. A few other workers pulled out hand guns and shot at the spot the tail was, but hit nothing but the cinder-block wall.

When they stopped shooting, a small mouse walked out in front of one of the workers. The worker wanted a little fun, so he aimed the gun at the mouse. But just before he pulled the trigger, the mouse turned into a gorilla, did a hand stand and kicked the thug onto one of the bag stacks that was on the forklift. Then the gorilla turned into a kangaroo and smacked a worker to the ground with a swipe of his tail. Then, while balancing on his tail, kicked a worker through the tin wall, with his gigantic feet.

Some other workers started shooting at him with some hand guns, so the kangaroo then turned into a snake, and slithered around all the gunshots. Then when he got within inches of the workers, he transformed back into a gorilla, and bashed all the workers on the head with his huge fists.

This move ended the fight, with 11 unconscious workers lying on the ground. The gorilla then turned into a pterodactyl and flew away from the sight, when he heard the police sirens coming.

When the pterodactyl landed on a tall apartment complex, it turned back into a human boy, only aged at 12 years. He had skin that was the color of a tree leaf in early spring, and his ears were pointed like an elf's from Santa's workshop. He wore black suit, with a purple triangle on the front, which was wide at the top, and decreased in size on the way down. He called himself, Beast Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

The New Girl

Dick was pumped for the best year of high school, his last. He was getting a lot of attention toward the muscle he gained while training with Batman, but it was a secret as to where he got his new muscular figure. So far he saw no new kids at the school, but a few new kids were there. One of them a husky black dude, who stood by his locker, talking to some other black dudes who went to make friends with him.

"So what's your name, dawg?" asked one of the guys, known as Jamal.

"Victor Stone," said the new guy.

"How'd you end up here?" asked another guy, named Roger.

"My parents work for a gasoline factory and were transferred here," said Victor. The bell rang, but instead of going to class, the principal called over the intercom, and told everyone to go to the gym for an assembly.

"C'mon, dude, you can sit with us," said Jamal.

"Really? Thanks, man," said Victor.

"Quiet down," called the principal over the gym speakers. Everyone got quiet and sat down after five minutes, so he continued to speak. "Welcome to the 2009-2010 school year. You all should know the rules and expectations we require here, even the freshman. But for the sake of the new kids, I'll give a brief run-over of the main expectations. Dress appropriately, keep your hands to yourself, and be nice to one another. Now may I have the student council for this year please come to the floor."

Several kids got up and walked down. A girl, known as Rachel, took the microphone. "Thank you, principal Carson. We have several new kids to welcome to school, and sadly all we could afford was a candy basket, and a coupon for a free vending machine snack, and pop." The crowd gave a slight giggle. "Now could we have the following students come down: Victor Stone, Gary Justice, Shae Nelson, Katie Nicole, and Raven Arella."

Dick watched as the new kids walked down the stairs of the bleachers, but paid special attention to Raven. She was a 16 year old Junior, wearing a lot of black, since she had a gothic background. She wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black, Velcro tennis shoes. Her face was decorated with dark blue mascara, coal black lipstick, and her hair was pure black, except for two narrow sections that were highlighted; one was a blue-violet color, and the other full violet.

All the students got their welcome gifts and sat down, while the superintendent gave a "welcome back" speech. After the assembly ended, Victor and Jamal walked behind Dick to an art class. The whole way down the hall, Victor and Jamal were thinking of plans for hanging out during the weekend, which was a three-day weekend thanks to the glorious arrival of Labor Day.

Raven was in Algebra one first hour, and she made it to the last five minutes of class following the assembly. She sat in the back, isolated from the rest of the class, by her own choice. The teacher was nice enough to let them listen to their iPods during class, so Raven just sat, listening to heavy metal music. She had it up loud enough that when two girls tried to talk to her, their voices were overpowered by Slipknot music, and she was tilting her head back with her eyes shut so she didn't see them either. The reason for this was she was really shy, because she had a really big secret.

The bell rang, and Raven walked out of class to her locker, wrapping her head phones around her iPod as she walked. While walking down the hallway, the two girls that tried to talk to her earlier watched her put away the iPod, and decided to go try talking to her again.

"Hey, Raven, right?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, that's right," said Raven.

"I'm Tia, she's Laura," said Tia.

"Hi," said Raven. She turned and stared into her locker while she put her algebra book away.

"What's your next class?" asked Laura.

"Biology," said Raven. "You?"

"Same class," said Laura. "Maybe we can sit together."

"I guess. I'm pretty quiet though, and I always sit in the back away from everyone."

"Hey, it's fine," said Tia.

Raven walked with them to biology, with a nervous feeling in her stomach. It quickly disappeared when the teacher started talking, and Tia and Laura turned to listen. But it reappeared when a boy started checking her out.

His name was Baran Flinders. He was the biggest, strongest kid in school, and the most popular. He was about six-five, with hair as red as the stripes on the nation's flag. He had a large amount of muscle, and could bench 450, which was 50 pounds more than Robin handle. He played football, basketball, and track his first three years of high school, and all of those years won the school a state championship for each, and he was planning on doing the same for this year.

Class ended, and Baran followed Raven to her locker. "Hey, babe," he said to Raven. "How's it hangin'."

"Don't try to hit on me, I don't date," said Raven.

"Hey, don't worry about it, none o' my girlfriends were allowed to date me, but they did anyway, and never got caught." Baran also was accused of rape twice. He never got turned in, but he also denied it when a girl went to her parents. He always said that she went along with it and said it was rape so she wouldn't get made fun of, when he really did rape the girl. He even admitted to it at school, but he was so popular, nobody cared.

"It's my own decision, I don't date," said Raven with a slightly angered tone.

"Hey, come on, just give it a shot. I can please you in ways you can't imagine," Baran said, with a lustful grin.

Raven's expression grew to shock. "Piss off you sick pervert," she yelled at him, before shoving at him. He stayed in the same spot and grabbed her arm, while reaching into his back pocket.

"Listen, little girl, nobody turns me down, and it won't start now," he said, getting all up in her face. Then he pulled his hand forward and exposed a butterfly knife. "Now be a good girl, and come with me."

Raven got a frightened, angry glare on her face, and she held out her hands, which started to glow black. "No," she said. "Now back off." She put her hands on Baran's stomach, and the black glow blasted him back about a yard.

Baran flipped open the knife and charged at Raven, but was stopped when Dick jumped onto his back and pulled him away. Dick was hanging onto Baran's neck, so Baran started slamming his back onto the lockers to get him off. After hitting the third time, Dick let go, ran in front of Baran, and punched him in his rock-hard stomach twice.

Baran didn't feel a thing, and instead grabbed Dick by the throat, and slammed him into the lockers, with his feet dangling in the air. Then Baran took the knife, and tried to stab Dick, who grabbed his wrist, and started pushing back. Dick couldn't out-muscle Baran, so he kicked him in the stomach with his knee, let go of his wrist, and punched his face.

Baran dropped Dick, and then, with all his might, punched him on the head. Raven, started making her hands glow again, and chanted these words: "azerath, metrion, zinthos!" This spell amplified the strange glow, which flew into Baran's stomach, and sent him flying out of the doors, at the other end of the hallway. When he landed, he was passed out, with several dozen cuts from the glass, and four broken doors lying next to him.

Raven put her hands down, and the black glow disappeared. When she regained her sense of reality, she turned to notice everyone in the school staring at her. Their expressions were stunned and scared at the same time.

Raven was horrified by the staring, and she darted out the doorway where Baran crashed through the doors. Everyone started talking about what happened after she left. And all the talking got silent as the principal walked into the hallway, seeing the lockers smashed where Baran hit Dick in them, and also Dick passed out on the floor. As he walked to the other end, he saw the doors crushed, and Baran laying on top of the crushed metal and glass.

Baran and Dick both woke up, Baran staring at the principal, and Dick staring at the girls that were talking to Raven. "So, what happened?" he asked them.

The principal walked by and said, "well Baran, here, will explain it while you go to the nurse to have a look at that bump on your head."

Raven ran to an abandoned home, where she'd made her home. She broke into tears when she closed the door, devastated by the fact that she'd revealed the reason she'd become gothic: her deadly powers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Flammable

Victor was fortunate enough to gain the privilege of going to Jamal's house to hang out in his man cave. It wasn't much, just a room on the garage that measured ten feet long, and eight feet wide, the average size of a bedroom. He had the necessities for a decent man cave, an old couch, which was about to be thrown in the garbage, a 12 inch TV with a Play Station 2, and a stereo.

They stayed in the man cave all morning playing Halo Wars. And to Jamal's surprise, Victor was dominating, and Jamal had to teach him how to play.

"Good lord, Vick, I thought you've never played this game before," said Jamal.

"Haven't, I'm just a fast learner," said Victor. "I've played with so many electronics I can repair or build anything."

"Sure you can."

"Fifty bucks says I can rebuild someone who gets blown half way to hell with a few cell phones and iPods."

Jamal got up after a knock on the door, and answered to see his mother. "You need to go with your dad, and, Victor, your mom is here for you."

"Thanks," said Victor. He gave Jamal a high five and left with his mom, who drove him to the gasoline factory her and his dad worked at. The factory had seven large tanks full of fresh-made gasoline, and ten smaller tanks full of crude oil, with pipes that led it to the center of the factory, where the other chemicals were added to make the gasoline.

In the basement of the building was an area where they made sure the gasoline was finished. They put a bunch of gas in a large tub, which was about ten feet long, three feet deep and two feet wide.

Victor was with his dad, helping him inspect the pipelines. "Hey, Vick, check that line, while I follow these," said Victor's dad. "You know what to look for right?"

"Yep," said Victor before walking along the pipeline.

Dick was in the basement of his home, working on a new tool. It was a fighting staff he designed after losing the fight with Baran. It was about five feet long regular length, but folded into the center to a convenient two foot-long stick. When he finished completely, he put on his suit, and road out into the city with a motorcycle he costume built.

Another set of thugs were at the Waste Management yard again, this time trading a sonic cannon. Four men were unloading the heavy cannon while another man negotiated the money. But all was stopped when he was caught around the feet with a thin twisted steel wire, that jerked back, and took the man with it. He was pulled along 'til his feet hit the base of a wooden electric pole, with a light attached to the top. Then another wire flew down and wrapped around the guys neck, then it pulled him up and attached him to his feet, and was thrown to secure him fully to the post.

The other three guys set the cannon down and pulled out some handguns, and stood ready for whatever was disturbing their illegal act. Then, out of nowhere, a black figure flew out of the darkness and kicked one of the guys off the ship's loading ramp. He flew into a wooden crate, shattering it into pieces. Then the figure pushed itself off a building, flew back and kicked another man, who flew and hit a large steel shipping box, making him unconscious. Then, the figure pushed off the crate, and twisting in circles, he kicked the last two thugs, one falling into the gravel below, and one into the water, after he slammed into the side of the large ship.

The figure jumped off its steel wire rope swing, and started walking toward the man tied to the post. The man started screaming in terror, 'til the figure pulled out a stick, and swung.

About an hour later, the man woke in a daze, which quickly faded after he opened his eyes fully and noticed that he was suspended 300 feet in the air, on the top of the pillar holding up a suspended bridge.

"Hey, buddy, have a nice nap," said a voice from above. When the guy looked, he noticed Robin, pacing at the top of the pillar, holding a remote in his hand.

"Let me go," demanded the man.

"I will if my questions don't get answered," said Robin. "Let's start with introductions. I am Robin, what is your name?"

"Jim. Now what does this have to do with anything?"

"Who do you work for?"

"Find your own work, I'm not saying shit to you."

Robin pushed a button on his remote, and Jim fell at full speed. But he was bound head to toe in wire, so he couldn't move, making him scream harder and louder as he fell. But the rope caught him, just three feet above the pavement of the road, before pulling him back to the top of the pillar.

"This box that pulls you up isn't real stable, so on the way up you might fall again, and go splat. Now who do you work for?"

"I don't know his name, but he's the biggest crime lord in the city. He's using all the illegal stuff he's purchasing for a school, or something like that."

"What other operations are going on?"

"There are guys trying to blow up the stone gasoline factory as we speak. Can I go now?"

Robin wanted to be sure that he had all the information needed, so he pushed the button again, and the falling process was repeated. "Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok," gasped Jim. "My boss' name is Brother Blood, and the men going after the gas plant are heavily armed."

"Thanks," said Robin. He then looked back and caught the glimpse of a police car driving by, so he pushed the button on the remote again. But this time, he released Jim onto the hood of the police car before flying away into the night, to get to the gas factory.

Outside of the factory, a U-Haul truck pulled into the parking lot. When it parked, two guys got out of the cab, and went to open the back. When the door opened, eight more guys got out, the last two pulling out a large weapons crate. They set it on the ground, and a man took a key, unlocked the pad-lock and opened the crate to expose a vast amount of guns, ranging from handguns to AK-47's.

The man first pulled out four 8-shot handguns, and handed them to a Japanese man, who loaded them and put two in holsters on his belt. The leader then pulled out two short double-barreled shotguns and gave them to another man, who grabbed a box of shells, put two in each gun, the rest in his pocket, and put the guns in holsters. Three men took five-shot sniper rifles, loaded them, and put extra packs on their belts. Three others loaded some AK-47's, and the last two partnered to operate a bazooka. One man carried the bazooka, and the other man carried five rockets.

They all entered the building in the center, but nobody noticed 'til the leader of the group shot a few rounds into the ceiling with his AK-47. "Don't move, nobody move," he yelled while everyone started screaming and running. "You run, we kill. Now where is the Stone family?" Nobody moved, so the man shot the ceiling again. "Either they step up, or everyone goes up!"

"We're here," said Mr. Stone as he walked forward.

"It's parent/kid day, so where's your little nigger brat?" said the man. Mr. Stone punched the man in the jaw for his racist comment. But while he was staring the man down, the Japanese man slowly raised one of his handguns, and shot Mr. Stone in the stomach. Everyone screamed as he fell to the ground, dripping in blood, and everyone became frantic until the leader shot Mrs. Stone, killing her right on top of her husband.

"Now everyone shut up, and stand still, its time for some fireworks," said the man.

"Sorry, but it's not the fourth of July," said a mysterious voice. The man turned around and Robin punched him in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. Then he elbowed a man in his windpipe, and backhanded him to the ground, and then elbowed another man in the nose, and punched him to the ground also.

The Japanese man raised his two guns and shot Robin four times in the chest, but the bullets ricocheted off his bulletproof suit, then Robin kicked the man in the stomach with his knee, and punched him to the ground also. The other men with AK-47's started shooting at Robin, but missed as he threw a grappling hook to the top of one of the large gasoline tanks, and hooked it to a contraption on his belt that pulled him to the top of the tank. A man with a sniper and another with a shotgun shot at him while he was on the tank, but missed and blew a hole in the gas tank. The gas started leaking out of the tank, and flowed along the floor past everyone's feet.

The building was silent for a few minutes while the thugs looked around for Robin, guns aimed and ready. They found him when he swung off of another tank, and kicked the two men with the AK-47's into four oil drums, that spilled raw crude all over the floor. Then he grabbed a man with a sniper, twisted him around, and threw him into another guy. Then the Japanese man stood back up, and fired five round from one of his handguns. Robin dodged all of them, than ran and pushed two thugs out of a window, shattering glass all over the floor.

They landed on the floor, right in front of Victor. He started running, and one of the men, who had the shotguns, pulled one out and shot Victor in the leg, causing him to fall into the testing tub. He climbed out, but his entire torso, and legs were soaked in gasoline, along with the right half of his face.

Robin started fist-fighting with a man, while the two bazooka operators set up the weapon. They fired, and the man fighting Robin jumped out of the way. Robin watched the rocket fly by, so he bent his back backwards, and the rocket flew over his stomach, missing him by an inch, literally. But to make matters worse, the rocket flew and detonated in the large gasoline storage tank, causing a huge explosion, that sent flames over a mile into the air.

It also ignited the gas that leaked out of the hole at the top, which ran like an Olympic runner across the floor. The workers didn't care about the gunman, they just ran to get out of the factory before all of the gas was ignited.

Robin was going to run and get the thugs out, but they decided to fight to the death, as the Japanese man grabbed Robin's leg, tripping him. The man stood up and raised his handgun, and aimed at Robin's head. But Robin escaped death by kicking the man in a sensitive area between his legs, then kicking him again, knocking him into three other oil drums, that spilled on the floor.

The oil ignited also, and ran across the floor, creating a barrier for the thugs to fight behind. Robin pulled out his staff and extended it, while a thug with an AK-47 stood up on his knees, and started shooting at Robin. But Robin had quicker reflexes, and he started twirling the staff, and ricocheting the bullets. He walked toward the thug, and beat him in the head with the staff. The other thug with an AK-47 started shooting, so Robin took a boomerang, and threw it at the man. As it spun, it knocked each bullet that was fired from the gun to the right of it, and it stopped when it struck through the center of the gun's barrel.

The two men with the bazooka were stupid enough to shoot another rocket, that flew into an oil tank, which caused another explosion. But this tank had pipelines that ran threw the whole factory. Robin threw a grappling hook onto another gas tank, and pulled himself out of the factory.

Victor wasn't as fortunate. He struggled to run out of the factory, but the crude oil pipe that ran into the basement of the factory ignited several gasoline pipelines, that ran to the other five large storage tanks. This resulted in igniting the testing tub, which sent a flaming ember to strike Victor on his side, igniting the gas that soaked into his body clothes, and on this face. He screamed in agony as the heat of the fire burnt his flesh like plastic. But the pain didn't last long. The other pipelines ignited the rest of the factory tanks, causing a large explosion. The flames from it spread over fifteen acres, and the fireball flew almost a mile and a half into the dark night sky. Robin watched the explosion as he flew back to his headquarters for a well earned sleep. Victor would never make it home, again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

Robin vs. Starfire

Cue news music, the FOX News At Nine logo across the screen, and finally, a man and woman appear. "Good evening, Jump City, I'm Benjamin Jackson," said the man.

"And I'm Samantha Bravo," said the woman. "All of us caught eye of the large explosion that occurred at Stone Gasoline refinery 15 minutes ago. Reporter Stephanie Coy is live at the scene right now. Stephanie?"

Cue Stephanie: "As you can see behind me, the fire is fully contained, and will be completely out before the end of the hour. Police and eye-witnesses say that a lethal band of thugs, suspected of being hired by the rumored crime lord Brother Blood, were reported to have shot Mr. and Mrs. Stone before engaging in a fight with the vigilante known as Robin. They say that they fought an intense fight, and Robin fled the scene, seconds before the explosion. They also say that the ten thugs were killed in the explosion, because they engaged Robin in a fight instead of fleeing. Shae and Ben."

"Thank you Ste…" and Brother Blood shuts off the TV.

"I've succeeded," he said to his assistant. "Stone's are now dead, the factory is in flames, and I'm soon going to have a perfect assassin robot. Speaking of which, has he arrived?"

"Who?" asked the assistant.

"The scientist I hired. One of my men volunteered to fight the fire at the gas station to find me something."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Blood went down to the basement of his large lair, and found out that the scientist did arrive. "Ah, Dr. Kelly," he greeted. "So I see you have everything you need to complete my request."

"Yes," started the scientist, "and I must say you are the sickest son-of-a bi…"

"Don't cuss in here, especially about me, cause I really don't want to clean you off my nice polished floor," threatened Blood.

"Yes, sir. So what exactly did you want done with this?"

"Go over to the body," said Blood before walking to a forensics table.

When they stood there, Blood's assistant was immediately nauseated by the morbid sight. A human body rested on the table, burnt to a crisp on the upper legs and all through the torso. His arms were totally gone, and the left side of his face was burnt all the way below the skull.

"Ok, up here," Blood said, pointing to the head, "I want the brain of the computer attached to what remains of his brain. In the abdominal area, I want a human stomach put in, with this machine attached to it." He held up a device, a few inches bigger than a regular human stomach. "It will work like a human digestive system, without the frequent bathroom breaks. It takes any food he eats, grinds it, and converts into energy it to keep his body powered. He only needs it emptied every month."

By looking at the scientist, Blood could tell that he was disgusted by the job he was required to complete. But he was to be rewarded a huge paycheck, which made the job easier to complete.

He started with the brain. He built several parts that would repair the crisped brain tissue, which would allow him to think with the full consciousness of a regular human, and it also connected his brain to the main computer of the entire mechanical setup. After finishing the brain connections, he worked down to the chest. He repaired the burnt muscle with solid steel to reinforce the set up that rested on top of it. He attached the hard drive of the computer, which in order to control the massive project, consumed the entire chest area. Attached directly to the hard drive, was a mechanical heart, that immediately started pumping blood to the brain. The scientist cut off and sealed all of the veins and arteries going below the middle of his rib cage, or what was left of it. And after that was finished, the stomach, and the parts requested to be installed, were put into the body.

With the rest of the body finished, and all of the wiring ready for the arms and legs, the scientist got started on them. He built the arms first, making them larger around, but the same length as the arms the body previously had. Inside the forearm of both arms, the scientist installed a sonic cannon, which was specially designed for this project, or at least one similar. But it also contained the ability to turn back into a hand like a regular human. The legs were nothing special. Just the basic circuitry for operating them, but they were also bulkier than the legs the person previously had. They were covered with a bright silver, stainless steel. As were the arms, which had metallic blue paint over steel covers to hide the circuits used to operate the cannon. On the chest and right-upper half of the head were the same metallic blue covers, which finished the week-long project after it was installed.

Brother Blood was called that night to inspect the new robot. "He's perfect," he commented. "I think this time I'll be generous and give you a raise on your payment."

"Thank you, sir," said the scientist. "And, this is really cool. The artificial heart I installed pumped enough blood to reactivate his brain, so I brought him back to life, technically."

"Very impressive. How does his brain work?"

"He has the full intelligence and consciousness of a regular person. I think he might be able to remember stuff from before he became like this."

"Wipe his memory."

A small groan came from the robot, but went unnoticed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I sent the men that blew up the gasoline factory, and killed his parents."

"Who is this anyway?"

"We'll call him Robot Man."

"No, you'll call me Victor Stone." The voice came from the robot.

"Restrain him!" yelled Blood.

Victor jumped up and hit the scientist to the floor to clear him out of his way. Blood started grabbing the sides of his head, and looked like he was concentrating very hard. But Victor just kept running, and made it up the stairs and out of the room.

"What were you doing?" asked the scientist.

"Trying to control his mind. I'm a psychic. But your mechanical brain kept me out!"

Victor ran down a hallway, just as he heard Blood talk on the building's intercom saying, "there is a malfunctioning cyborg on the loose. All troops catch him."

Victor kept running, but ran into three guards, carrying handguns. They aimed and fire two shots, before Victor punched one man to the ground. Then he slammed another man on the wall, and bashed the third on the head. He took another step, but the door at the end of the hallway opened, and some men started shooting AK-47's at him. He put his arm up to block his face, and the bullets just ricocheted off of the metal. And then, the mechanical side of his brain activated the best feature of his arm: the sonic cannon.

Victor stared at the device for a few minutes, then aimed and shot at the men. The blast took out three men the first shot, only knocking them out. He shot again, and the blast took out three more men. He walked toward the last four, who just turned and ran back into another room.

When he got there, Victor punched a man, making him fly and crash into the wall. He then shot his cannon at three men who started firing their machine guns at him. With them out of the way, he ran to the front door of the building. But when he got out there, the scientist made an attempt to stop him by shooting a handgun, and hitting the metal half of his head.

Then Victor looked up, aimed and shot. The scientist backed up a step to avoid getting shot, and the sonic blast flew into the night sky as Victor ran off into the city.

But what made that night weirder, was what was hit by the sonic blast: an alien space ship. The blast struck the engine of the ship, making it start to fly down to earth's surface, descending at 2,000 feet per second.

It landed and exploded in the mountains, a few miles away from the city. Then out of the red hot flames of the explosion, floated a green sphere, about six feet in diameter, vertically and horizontally. The sphere floated to the ground softly, and when it disappeared, an alien girl walked out.

But she didn't have the appearance of an alien. She had the figure of a human girl, curves and all. She wore boots that went one foot above her ankles, and a black prisoner suit that went the full length of her body, and gripped it as tight as it could, detailing every curve.

Her face was the same as a human also, but had two red dots on her forehead that looked like birthmarks. Her eyes were a bright, beautiful green that matched the color of newly grown leaved in spring. Her hair was a bright, natural red, and was grown all the way past her shoulder blades, with long bangs that parted down the middle, and framed her face as if it were a framed picture.

She walked into the town, and made it there around 11 P.M. She found a store with brand-name clothing on the front, so she entered the store to find something to change into.

She picked out some "delicates," a top, skirt, and some long boots, and tried them on. All of it fit perfectly. The top was low cut, exposing her tight abs. It was colored pure purple like the sky at early daybreak. The skirt matched the top, and stretched from the top of her hips, to her knees. Her boots were also the same color as the rest of her outfit. They rose up about an inch off the ground, with gradual, gentle slope from the front to the back, and the part that slipped over her leg rose up and stopped three inches below her knees.

She started walking toward the door, but ignoring the cash register. A teenage girl that worked as the cashier was reading a copy of the John Green book Looking For Alaska, but caught her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and yelled, "hey, you have to pay for that stuff."

The girl looked back with a puzzled expression on her face. She wasn't from earth, so she didn't know any English. So she just smiled, waved her hand as if saying "good-bye," and walked out the front door, setting off the alarms. She didn't acknowledge the alarms, because she didn't know what they meant either, and she just kept on walking.

But a police officer heard it, turned on his sirens, and started driving toward the girl. He parked a few meters in front of her, got out, and walked up to her. But he stumbled around like a drug addict that just finished a joint. And his face looked that way too, resembling the Daniel Stern on crack.

"Well, well, well," he said lazily. "What's does I got here? Looks a-like a teenager delinquent dude-lady. Time for a little ride to the town of down."

He grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and led her to the car. She wasn't scared at that moment, because all wonderedThey made it to the downtown police station, and he took her in and sat her down at a desk, where a lady took her thumbprints, and started a computer search to find out who she was.

A few minutes later, the officer walked out of the Chiefs office. His orders were to take her on a preview of what would happen if she kept up her stealing acts, even though the girl didn't intentionally steal the outfit.

"Well, Miss Fe-girl dude," said the officer, "we're a-going to hops into the car and drive over to the county-owned big building that's used to homify the crime-doin'-dudes and dude-ladies. The reason I'm doin' this by is one: cause I was told to do so; two: to show you what'll happen if you steal somethin' again; and trece: because it's an eda-ca-national organism." He meant "educational organization."

They drove to the prison, the girl confused the whole way there. They got in, and went into the building for a tour. He showed her the cafeteria, showers, the ten-by-ten area known as the "front yard," and made it to the prison cells.

"Now this-a here is where sleeping is done, and some other stuff I shouldn't say to young dude-ladies," said the officer. "Now this is an event-ivity we do with people brought here. I'll a lock you-a in there, and you can see for a short few moment-oes how it feels to be locked in." The officer put her in a cell, but was caught off focus when he saw a man with a box. "Ooh, I smell nut-dough," he said, meaning, none other than, donuts.

As the girl watched the officer walk down the hallway, she heard a deep voice out of the corner saying, "I knew if I waited on that idiot cop he'd bring me a toy. And he brought the best one." The man walked out of the shadows, and this was enough to finally scare the girl. Because, even though she didn't know it, the man she was face-to-face with was the most wanted, and hated rapist in the U.S. He came closer and closer, feeding on lustful thoughts, and scaring the girl with each step closer.

When he was close enough, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed, ready for a pleasurable time, for him. The girl grabbed the man's shoulders, and pushed his 258 pound body (all muscle) into the wall.

"Oh yeah, feisty," he said before going back for another try. But this time, the girl's response was way different. She rose up her hands, and created a green-glowing, flat circle from her wrist, which also stretched outward. And when the man got a few inches from her, she fired, and blasted him through the wall, into the next cell. She then quickly blasted the cell open and escaped, terrified at what was happening to her. Not knowing English scared her even more, because a few guards aimed their guns at her, and said "on the ground, and deactivate… Whatever is on your hands."

She rose her hands to defend herself as the officers shot a few rounds, only hitting the green bolts. She fired the bolts at the officers, but when they hit, they only knocked them to the ground.

Several more officers came in, started firing, and she used her bolts to block the bullets, before firing at the officers, knocking them into the walls. She fired a few more shots and hit the wall, breaking some of the cinderblocks so they fell and knocked out the officers.

She walked to the entrance of the prison where they checked in visitors. A guard came through the metal detector with his gun, and set off the alarm. The girl shot the officer down with her bolts, and then shot the metal detector. Then some of the guards that ran the front gates started shooting at her, so she fired five bolts at the desk, knocking out the guards, breaking parts of the counter, shattering the window, and knocking down the steel cage that blocked the front window. A few guards were still ok, but the girl still walked out of the prison, with her green bolts ready. But after she walked out of the prison, the officer that took her in walked out from the back, eating a glazed twist, and holding another in the other hand. He looked down, saw a guard on the ground, with a small trickle of blood dripping from his head, held out his other twist, and asked, "glazed twist?" while completely ignoring the mess.

The girl got outside of the prison, and the SWAT team had been called, and they stood in the parking lot, guns ready. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" shouted the chief.

They all fired their machine guns, and the girl created a green shield and stopped all of the bullets from hitting her. After the SWAT team stopped firing, she fired several bolts at them, knocking officers out, breaking their equipment, and denting the trucks.

But out of the night sky flew a black object that flew there after hearing about the fight at the prison. It was Robin. He caught the girl shooting her bolts, so he activated his staff. As he flew toward the ground, he slammed the staff through one of the bolts, and hit the pavement of the parking lot. The force of the staff hitting the ground sent a vibration up that vibrated the bolt, sending its power in all directions, knocking the girl back to the wall of the prison, taking down two street lights, and knocking the SWAT officers back to the ground.

Robin pushed himself off the top of his staff, did a back flip, and landed on his feet, with the staff in his hand. He stood in a fighting pose, and faced the girl. "Ok, we can end this quickly with no more unnecessary pain, or we can do it the hard way."

The girl didn't understand what he said, but she knew by the challenging expression on Robin's face that he was challenging her to a fight. She created some new bolts, but kept them on her hands as a weapon to even the fight, since Robin had the staff.

Robin ran at her, swung his staff, and the girl blocked it with her right hand. Robin swung the opposite way and she blocked it again before Robin swung over her head from his left. She ducked, but Robin swung under, hit her legs, and knocked her to the ground. She returned the favor by kicking him to the ground, jumping up, and kicking his staff out of his hands.

Robin jumped back up, and tried to through a punch at the girl. She blocked the punch with her left hand, pushed his fists out of the way, swung them over his head, but took a kick to the back as a result. She took a step, but tripped over one of the fallen street lights.

Robin walked over and pulled her up, but she used some bolts and shot him off of her. He flew over and took out an arm on one of the street lights, and crushed the lamp that was attached to the end. He then stood up, took the arm, and started using it as a staff. He swung from his right, got blocked, then swung the opposite way, was blocked again, and then he held the arm level, and pushed forward. She grabbed it, activated a bolt, and blasted Robin back, making him lose the street light arm.

Robin stood up, and ran back to finish the fight. The girl activated a bolt, and aimed at Robin, who pushed her hands over, causing the bolts to fly and break some chunks out of the cinderblock wall. She swung back over his head, and he ducked, gave her a light smack on the stomach to distract her, stood up and slammed her hands out of the way with his right arm, then blocked one of her swings with his left arm. He used his right hand to grip her arms, but she twisted him around, activated a bolt on each hand, and started fighting more ferociously. She batted down each of Robin's hands as he brought them up, then batted his right hand away with her left, and then batted his left hand with her right hand. And with her arms spread apart all the way, she slammed them together, clashing the two bolts, and causing a blast that knocked Robin into the prison wall, weakening him.

She had an angry look on her face, and started to approach Robin like a killer in a horror movie. With each step, she tossed a brush of fear into Robin, making him think, oh, crap, she's coming in for the kill, well at least I'll die a hero. She stood right above him, and stared at him as he tried to restrain the fear that tried to be expressed through a facial expression. She grabbed his armor, yanked him off of the ground with ease, and gave him a huge, suffocating… kiss. A simple kiss that lasted for almost a minute and a half. No tongue, just a simple good-bye-grandma kiss.

When she pulled away, she dropped Robin, and he sat there, stagnant and stunned. "W… wha… what, what was that?" he finally forced out.

The girl thought for a few moments, than finally said, "a transfer of the knowledge." Then she turned around, and flew out of the prison, a natural ability of her species.

Robin stared in the direction she flew in, not moving his face at all. Standing above him, eating his second glazed twist, was the officer, who commented, "someone needs to learn the dude-lady how to talk American." And when he looked around, Robin and everyone else in the prison stared at him with the stare that told him, "you stupid idiot," and his only reply was "what?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Criminal Mastermind

The girl flew back into the city, through the thunder and lightning, entering in the worst side of town, where all of the worst rapists, gangs, and criminals lived. The police have enough evidence to put everyone here in prison for life. Everyone accept the families that live here. Every adult that lived here with a family wished that they had a better job so they could get their family out of the rotten suburb.

The girl flew over a dark alley, and heard a family screaming, mostly the children, She flew down, and landed on a building, watching the graphic scene; a beautiful African-American woman, in her teens, was fighting with a gang member. He was gripping her around the waist, trying to force her to the ground, but was unsuccessful as she whacked him over and over with her purse.

He had enough of getting whacked and trying to force her down, so he punched her in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of her, then he grabbed the purse, and threw it at her kids. She tried to punch his face, but he grabbed her hand, twisted her wrist, and pushed her onto a stack of fertilizer bags. Then he climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. She started wiggling, and he rose his hand to punch her in the head and knock her out, but was stopped when the girl fired one of her green bolts at him, knocking him off of the lady. He landed on the ground, and pulled out a butterfly knife as the girl landed in front of him, with her fists closed tightly, glowing green. They stared each other down as the lightning flashed brighter, thunder boomed harder, and the time between the two decreased as the rain started falling from the dark, frightening clouds.

"Oh, good, rain to wash your blood off my alley," said the man. He charged at the girl, and attempted to jab the knife blade into her neck, but she blocked his arm, punched him in the stomach, then on the side of his jaw, making a red blister appear on the lower side of his cheek.

He turned his head up, and jabbed at her again, but she kneed him in the stomach, and hit his head with a bolt, knocking him out cold. The woman stood up, staring at the girl, as did her children. "Oh my go... Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" asked the woman.

"You do not need to repay me," she said before turning to fly off.

"Wait, what's is your name?" said one of the kids, with a lisp.

The girl thought for a few seconds to find out what her name translated into. "Starfire," she answered before she flew into the night sky.

* * *

"Hello?" said Blood after answering the phone. "Are you serious…? A ride's on the way."

"What's wrong sir?" asked Blood's assistant.

"Go get Robert out of jail," ordered Blood. "But get a 'discount' on the bail."

"Yes sir." The assistant left in one of the Mustangs, and drove to the jail. The officer (not the idiot that arrested Starfire) was in the restroom at the other end of the jailhouse, far from the cells. So the assistant through a bomb through the window, walked into the bushes, and set it off. The explosion sent a large fireball through the jail cells, knocking down the cell walls, and blasting a hole in the wall. Robert walked out of his cell after the fire cleared a little, and saw the assistant in the bushes.

"Thanks, Sean," said Robert. "Your still on the hook, man."

"What do you mean?" asked Robert. But Sean stayed silent the whole way back to Blood's lair.

"I wouldn't have been worried if you had been thrown in jail for her murder, because that's what I wanted done," said Blood. "But attempted rape? I may be a crime lord, but I HATE RAPISTS!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Robert. "I just thought I could get…" BOOM!!! Blood shot the man in the shin with a pistol he hid in his coat sleeve. "OUCH!!! Gees, what was that for!?" he yelled, screaming in pain.

"Now I want to know, what this girl did to you. Not your almost-victim, but the one who beat you up?"

"She was about 16 or 17. She had super powers. Green discs she created and through with her fists. And she could fly."

Blood thought for a minute. "Go to the hospital. If you tell them I did that I'll kill you."

"Yes, sir."

Sean walked behind the guards that carried him to the car, but stopped when Blood called his name. "Yes, sir?"

"We have a problem. Not only are Robin and the animal creep starting to ruin my operations, now this teen girl shows up. We need to stop her."

"Want me to send our guards to look for them?"

"No. Call, Emil LaSalle."

* * *

Sitting in McDonald's, eating a sausage 'n' egg McMuffin, sat a man that drew suspicious looks from the people surrounding him. He was French, and had an evil lookon his face. He had a thin, short cut mustache above his mouth, and his hair was cut in US Military style. He wore baggy blue jeans, a dark gray, sleeveless shirt, and had a blue denim jacket draped over the back of his seat.

As he finished his last bite of the McMuffin, he prepared to dig into the pancakes, but was interrupted by a vibration from his cell phone. After taking it out and opening it, he called his voicemail. After punching in the password, he listened to this message:

"Hello, Mr. LaSalle, this is Sean Newhart calling on behalf of Brother Blood. He requests your service in dealing with some troublemaking teens in Jump City. If you accept this offer we will pay you 100,000 for each kill. In the current situation, there are two targets at hand. If interested call me back. You know the number."

He hung up his phone, finished off the pancakes, then put on his jacket and walked out, leaving the tray for the waitress. And as he drove his Ford pickup west toward Jump City, he called Blood, and accepted the job.

* * *

Raven returned to school the next week after hearing the news that Baran was expelled, wearing her black shirt and black jeans, but no makeup. But the situation was just as bad as his previous offer. As she walked down the hallway, clutching her books like a three year old hugging a teddy bear in a storm, everyone in the school stared at her with frightened, angry looks in their eyes. Everyone except Dick, who felt sorry for her. She only acted in self-defense, and hurt nobody, except for Baran.

When lunch came, Dick went to the café across the street to avoid the nasty scalloped potatoes that were being served at the school. Raven was there before him, already eating a bacon cheeseburger with some French fries. Dick ordered some chili-fries, and sat at Raven's table. "Hi," he greeted.

"Don't you dare try to make a move on me like that Neanderthal Baran," she snapped.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Dick. The waitress arrived with his order. "Hey, can you bring us some sodas, please?" he asked her.

"It's ok, I'll drink water," said Raven.

"Then give me a Mountain Dew, no ice, please?" said Dick.

"Coming right up," said the waitress before walking to the soda fountain.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Raven. "Aren't you scared of me like everyone else?"

"No, of course not. You acted in self-defense. Nobody should be treating you like this."

"They're afraid of the same thing I am: my powers."

"Don't be afraid of your power. You can control it. Can't you?"

"To an extent. But they usually act involuntarily. Mainly when my life is threatened, and I don't do anything else to defend myself."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"He's physically, a lot stronger than I am. And I tried. But when I couldn't out-muscle him, my powers took over."

"Oh. What exactly is your power?"

"A brief explanation: I'm empathic."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It's a telekinetic power controlled by my emotions. So if I'm too scared to act, my powers control themselves to defend me. But I've worked in the temp… wait? How do I know I can trust you with this."

"Just keep going. I've never told a secret I wasn't supposed to tell. And I'll show you something after school."

Raven went on to describe how her powers worked all through lunch. As the day went on, they found it easier and easier to talk to each other. And at the end of the day, they went back to their homes, 'til Robin showed up to Raven's house.

"Whoa, Dick?" said Raven, with a stunned look on her face.

"No, call me Robin," said Robin, smiling.

"What can you do?" asked Raven.

"Beat the crap out of criminals, hold handmade gadgets, and my cape allows me to fly."

"Ha! I can do that naturally," she said with a happy tone in her voice.

"I have to start from a high spot though. But how about a challenge. Carry me to the top of city hall. We'll race from there to here. Winner buys lunch at the café tomorrow."

"Deal." They shook hands on it, and Raven flew them both to the top of the city hall building. But just after they flew off, Robin overheard a police dispatch on the mini police scanner he made. The dispatcher was saying that a man called with a bomb threat, claiming to have planted a bomb on a child at the city park (which was just as busy at nine at night as it was at nine in the morning).

"RAVEN!" called Robin. "EMERGENCY! I'LL MEET YOU AT YOUR HOUSE!"

"OK!" she yelled back.

* * *

"Hi, is this Cyborg?" asked a voice on the phone.

"No, this is Victor Stone," Victor yelled back.

"Well I was told by an anonymous person that you were turned into a cyborg because of your parents gas factory explosion shredding your body. Which reminds me of why I called. I found out some info on the man that actually shot your parents. If you make it to the park in the next few minutes, you might catch him. And you can't miss him. He's got his hands full in children. And he's not playing Santa, if you know what I mean."

"I get it. I'm on my way." Victor hung up the phone, and walked out of the garage he'd turned into his temporary home. "Cyborg?" he said to himself. "Has a nice ring to it."

Robin landed by the play equipment of the park, and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone, don't be alarmed, but someone called the police claiming that they had planted a bomb on one of your children without their knowledge," he explained. "With the permission of the parents, I'd like to pat them down to find the bomb and disarm it. So if you please, line up single file, parents stand next to your children, and I'll only pat you on your sides." The parents, mostly moms, went to get their kids, then did as Robin requested. As they got to him, he'd pat them down the sides of their bodies, and patted through their pockets to find the bomb.

Victor pulled up in a car he custom built. It was a metallic white Ford Taurus, with sky blue, two-foot-wide stripes flowing along the sides like a beautiful, blue river on white ground. He stepped out of the car, and walked to the play area. And just as he expected, he caught Robin patting down a kid, even though Robin only did it to try and find the bomb.

"YOU SICK MAN!" he yelled before hurtling at Robin.

Robin turned in time to keep Victor's massive body from crushing his chest. While Victor had a hold of Robin, they both flew into the dirt next to the slide. Robin wiggled his arm out of Victor's grip and punched him in the face a couple of times, 'til he noticed that he was unaffected by the hits.

"Nice try," said Victor.

Robin lifted his leg, which could lift 550 pounds, and was able to grab a mini detonator off of his belt. He stuck it in Victor's mouth, and when Victor got up to remove the object, Robin stood up and ran. Victor pulled the bomb out, and threw it at Robin, causing a tiny explosion. Robin jumped out of the way, grabbing onto the monkey bars, and swinging himself onto the play equipment. Victor jumped on after Robin, and swung a punch that Robin ducked from. Robin then stood up, and kicked Victor a couple of times, not making him budge at all.

Victor only smiled and threw Robin through the plastic roof that covered the platform where you got onto the slide. Robin threw two mini detonators at Victor, blasting him through the metal guard rail of the playing equipments bridge, and through the slide onto the ground. Victor stood up, took out his sonic cannon, and fired three blasts at Robin, who jumped off of the equipment to fight. He ran at Victor, activating his staff, and swinging it at his head. Victor just grabbed Robin's head, and ripped a chunk of his hair out of his head.

"Ha, now I just find out who you are and turn you in to the cops," said Victor before running off to his car. He started the engine and took off, just as Robin jumped onto the roof of the car. Victor hit the gas, and drove toward highway-101, which ran along the beach, close to the island where Robin had set up his headquarters.

When Victor got to the highway, and drove to the right spot along the beach, Robin opened his cape, and the breeze was enough to lift him into flight. He flew to the island, entered the garage, and sped out with a motorcycle he custom built also (wearing a helmet, of course). It was bright red, and equipped with missiles, bulletproof steel, two guns, and some hooks attached to heavy-duty steel ropes.

He turned on the highway, and drove at over 90 miles per hour to catch up with Victor's car. When he finally did, Victor caught eye of him in the rear view mirror, and sped up to 110 miles per hour, weaving around cars to try and lose his pursuer. Robin had an easier time weaving since he was on a motorcycle.

They got to a stretch of road that didn't have any cars for a few miles, so Robin took some shots with his bikes guns. He hit the trunk of the car, not causing any damage, since Victor had made the car bulletproof. "Now you did NOT just shoot at MY car!" he yelled to himself. Then he activated missile that flew toward Robin. To avoid getting hit, Robin jerked back on the front of the bike and popped a wheelie. Then when the missile exploded, it blew the back of the bike upward, and it flew through the air, and landed back on the back wheel, unharmed.

Victor set off another missile, and Robin shot it with the bike gun, and drove around the large explosion. Then he shot his own missile at Victor, and It exploded beneath his car, making it flip forward. But Victor activated two sonic cannons on hi car, and shot the pavement, and the blast tossed the car over back onto its wheels. Robin sped up to catch back up with Victor, dodging several shots from the sonic cannons.

After Victor stopped shooting to recharge the cannons for a few minutes, so Robin increased his speed and caught up with Victor, who stuck his arm out of the window, activated his own sonic cannon, and started shooting at Robin as he set the autopilot, and jumped onto the top of the car, out of Victors target range. Victor then slammed on the brakes, causing Robin to fly off the front of the car, onto the pavement.

Victor got out, cannon still out, and walked over to Robin, who stood up, ready to fight. "Alright, Robin, what's with the chase?" asked Victor. "Angry because you didn't kill me the first time?"

"What?" asked Robin with a puzzled tone.

Victor punched him to the ground. "You killed my parents, and you turned the factory into hell, turning me into this!" he yelled.

"I was trying to save everyone there!" yelled Robin.

"Yeah, right! Like the court will believe that! Now get out of here before I execute you myself!" He pointed the cannon at Robin.

"Execute? What for?"

"You killed my parents, and almost me. I'm going to turn you in after I find out who you are. That way you'll be executed, and I don't have to go to prison just for revenge. But if no death penalty, I'm going to play executioner."

"Wait, are you the Stone's son?"

"Victor Stone is dead. I'm Cyborg. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Robin used a button on his wrist to tell his bike to drive back to him. Then he got on and rode off after saying, "God as my witness I did not kill your parents. Don't do something you'll regret, including revenge."

Cyborg thought about this for a moment, and decided he'd investigate to see if Robin really was the murderer. If he wasn't, he would apologize to Robin. But if not, he'd make sure Robin was killed, either by execution, or murder.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Raven vs. Starfire

As he'd promised, Robin met Raven back at her house. "What happened?" she asked.

"Remember Victor Stone?" replied Robin.

"Yeah?"

"He was blown up in the gas station explosion, and someone rebuilt him with robot parts. And he thinks I killed his parents."

"Why would he think that?"

"One: he doesn't know who I am, yet; two: someone set me up."

"Can I help?"

"Well I've been thinking. You have an incredible power. Why not put it to use and help fight the crime in the city?"

"I don't know. Never came across my mind."

"Well now it has," Robin said, smiling. "I'll show you some hot spots for crime."

As the night went on, Robin showed Raven the horrible crime spots in the city. The back alleys where the rapists and gangsters lived, the area where the drug smuggling occurred, and the area where he stopped the cannon shipment.

All of this time, Raven had thought more and more on becoming a hero. Helping Robin stop the horrible crimes that shot fear into the residents of the frightened city. She thought of her encounter with Baran, and thought about how horrible it was when Robin was able to classify him as a mild criminal, even though he committed so many crimes.

Then Robin took her to his headquarters on the island, where she decided to move to. Even though she was developing a mild crush on the hero, she only moved in with hopes of helping him with a plan: creating a squad of heroes. And she was the first official member.

* * *

Climbing up the steps to his office, Brother Blood opened the door to a big surprise. "That was quick."

"You know me, Blood, I'm the quickest hit man money can buy," said Emil. He was in Blood's office chair, with his feet perched obnoxiously on the desk.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Blood.

"Already in motion. I reviewed your request to stop the Robocop you created, and that pesky stalker Robin. I tried an experiment that worked. I called Robin and told him I planted a bomb on a child at the park, without the child's knowledge. Then I called Cyborg, and told him the murder of his family was at the park molesting children. Worked like a charm. They engaged in a fight, and Robin's now Cyborg's target."

"Wow, you are a mastermind."

"No applause, just money. Not kidding, I need money."

"You'll get your money when they're all dead. Now get your feet off my desk, and your ass out of my chair."

"Ok," said Emil before getting up and switching spots with Blood.

"There's one more target I want taken down. It's a chick with a freaky ability. She can fire green lasers from her hands, she can fly, and has some incredible strength."

"Hey watch this. Happened with a freak accident." Emil stuck his hands up, and created a black portal in the middle of the room, then jumped into it. After it closed, another portal opened up and he fell into the floor from the ceiling.

"Damn," said Blood. "How'd you do that."

"Freak accident. But This, combined with my brains, and my weapon suit, will make me invincible."

"I trust you'll come through and take care of them."

A man came running into the office. It was Sean, and he was covered in blood and bruises. "What happened?" yelled Blood.

"A cloaked girl attacked me. She had powers identical to the green girl. She wanted information that I didn't give her."

"Who was she?"

"She called herself Raven."

* * *

The next day, Raven started flying around to try and find out what really happened at the gas factory, in order to clear Robin's name. She wore a tight black shirt, and some short cut black shorts that were cut off one foot below her hips, and gripped her thighs tightly, but gave her great flexibility for fighting. Hanging off of her neck was a long purple cape, with a hood that resembled the majestic outline of a raven head.

As she flew, she overheard police sirens heading toward an apartment complex a few blocks away, so she turned and headed that direction. As she flew, she glided toward the ground, and followed some police cars. But she stopped when a hermit called her name.

"Hey, you need to hurry to that apartment, that girl is deadly," he said.

"What girl?" asked Raven.

"She's about your age. Really beautiful, with the green discs shot from her hands. She's using them to explode that apartment."

Raven flew there as fast as she could, focusing her powers to prepare to fight the girl.

Already at the scene of the explosion was Starfire, who heard from the hermit that there was a bomb planted in a families apartment on the very top floor. When she got there, it went off, so she fired a bolt, and held it, making it circle around the explosion to keep it from causing any more damage than it already had. But Raven got there at the wrong time, as planned.

"You bitch!" screamed Raven as she flew at full speed toward Starfire. Starfire turned just in time to take a hit to the chest, and be pushed through the wall at the end of the hallway, hovering overtop of the city street that laid at the base of the 42-story building.

They tumbled down a few stories, punching and slapping each other before Starfire knocked Raven away and found a perch on the side of the building. Raven flew and landed on the building just below Starfire. "Why are you attacking innocent families?" yelled Raven.

"I was not a person of which was attacking," Star said back.

"What?"

"I was not attacking the family of the buildings."

"Sure," said Raven. She chanted her spell, "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" and fired a huge black beam at Starfire, who jumped off of the building, flew out a few feet, and fired four bolts at Raven. The bolts chipped out large sections of bricks that fell like bird droppings. Raven caught them with her powers, and threw them back at Starfire, who flew back onto the side of the building. Raven scaled the side of the building with a combination of flying, and clawing into the building with her powers and pulling herself up. When she caught up to Starfire, she batted away one of her bolts with her hand, and then used her arms to stop two kicks from Starfire.

When Star kicked the third time, Raven grabbed her leg, yanked herself up in a corkscrew design, and kicked her a few times in the head, making her fall off of the building. Starfire flew around the building, and Raven jumped down and followed. But Starfire disappeared.

Raven flew down to a balcony on the outside of the apartments, and looked around, and took a kick to the back when Starfire flew and kicked her through the glass of the sliding glass door to one of the apartments, where she landed on a dining room table, shattering it into toothpicks. Starfire flew in, and fired a few bolts at Raven, hitting the floor, and shattering the drywall on spots where she hit the wall. Raven picked up the legs of the broken table with her powers and threw them at Starfire, who batted them into the walls with her bolts. Raven then stood up and ran at Starfire and threw a punch, but Starfire blocked it, and Raven turned and blasted her through a wall with her powers.

The family in that apartment fled to the kitchen after Star tipped over their couch. Then Raven flew in, so Starfire grabbed her hands to try and pull her down, but Raven threw her through another wall, into the stairwell. She tumbled off a few steel rails, and rolled down one fleet of the hard, concrete stairs. Raven flew down, and Starfire blasted her through the wall with a bolt, and they again ended up outside.

Raven flew back to the balconies on the south side of the apartments. Star flew there too, and Raven jumped at her, and they tumbled down another story, 'til Raven threw Star through the guard rail of a balcony, then grabbed onto it, flew underneath the balcony, and teleported herself through the bottom of it. When she got back onto her feet, she took Starfire over the edge of the balcony, and they started fist fighting as they tumbled through the air.

When Star got her chance, she kicked Raven onto another balcony, this time through some plant shelves, that scattered broken pots and soil all over. Raven flew down, and shoved Star through the bottom of the balcony, and they tumbled down to the next one. When they landed, Raven straddled Starfire's waist, and yelled, "now who are you working fore, and why did you try to destroy this place?"

Instead of answering, Starfire shot a beam of green out of her eyes, knocking Raven off of the balcony, and down the side of the building. Starfire flew after her, to try to win the fight, but Raven, once again, chanted her spell, "azerath, metrion, zinthos," and fired a large beam of black at Starfire, knocking her a farther distance away. But even with this great distance, Raven saw as she flew away from the fight, declaring Raven the winner.

In the midst of the crowds that witnessed the fight, the hermit dug his way out, shutting his cell phone after recording the fight. As he walked away, he pulled off the ratty, nasty looking cloak he draped over himself. Underneath it was a blue denim jacket, where he tucked away the cell phone.

About 30 minutes later, he arrived at Brother Blood's office, and showed him the fight on his cell phone. "Great huh?" he asked.

"Great job Emil," Blood complimented. "How'd you set up that fight?"

"I took Sean and Robert with me, sent Sean to the apartment with a remote activated bomb, and then Robert to chase Starfire, the green disc chick, while I chased Raven. I timed it just right, dressed like a hermit, led them to the park a few blocks away from the apartments, and sent them there at carefully planned intervals of time so that Starfire went to hold down the explosion, and Raven walked in and saw Starfire shooting a beam into the room, and the explosion at the end of it so she thought Starfire caused the explosion. Then they beat the hell out of each other, and flew away."

"Now that was genius. Do another successful fight like that and I'll double your payment."

"You can count on it. I just need the name of a gas station the Stone's sold gas to."

"The Seven-Eleven on the corner of Fourth and Sycamore. One of the biggest customers. But one of my spies found another target. He's a green twelve-year-old, and he can shape-shift into any animal. None of my men could defeat him, so I'll need you to take him out."

"Hey, at nine o'clock tonight, Cyborg will tell us how he fights."

"Who?"

"The Robocop you made."

* * *

The shadow of a vampire bat hovered the cities dark streets like an incoming plane. It was Beast Boy looking for some crime to stop. He started with the nasty side of town, then made his way west into the center, then all the way to the other side of the town.

Cyborg got a call from a man, claiming that the night shift employee at the Seven-Eleven, which was Katie Nicole, had connections to the men that took out his parents and the gas station, and that she'd start to act like a scared teenager when he got there.

Cyborg pulled into the station, filled his car with gas, then walked into the store, and paid for it. But he stood there while the teenager stared at the bright, shiny, stainless steel of Cyborg's mechanical parts. "Take a picture, it'll keep you busy while you burn in hell," said Cyborg.

"What?" she asked with a stunned tone in her voice.

"I heard you had connections to the Stone Fuel Company explosion, and that you'd try to deny it, so you'd better start talking or you'll get a face full of my cannon!" Cyborg turned his arm into the cannon, and aimed it at Katie's face.

"I did not, I swear to God, I didn't," she said frantically. "I would never do something like that to someone."

"Hold it there," he said. He activated a computer on his arm, and held it up to Katie's mouth. "Now repeat what you said."

She repeated her last quote, and the computer determined she was telling the truth. "Wow, playing with these things for those few hours paid off. I'm sorry for…" He was interrupted when a snake tail slashed him above his human eye, drawing blood above it. The snake fell from the ceiling, and turned back into a green human. "You must be the kid they said helped kill my parents. You've got the power to do that to someone, so I imagine you're smart enough."

"I'd never kill someone," said Beast Boy.

"Blah, blah, blah, I'll test that." Cyborg's computer and cannon were on the same arm, so when he held it out to take a lie detection, Beast Boy thought he was going to shoot, so he turned into a kangaroo, balanced on his tail, and kicked Cyborg into the fridge, knocking beer, beer cans, and glass all over the floor.

Cyborg shot a sonic blast at Beast Boy, who jumped out of the way on kangaroo feet. He jumped into the air, turned into an eagle, flapped his wings to gain some speed, then turned back into a kangaroo, did a cannonball, and kicked Cyborg into the soda fountain, slopping soda syrup onto his shiny armor. Cyborg stood up and shot again, hitting Beast Boy onto the floor. Beast Boy turned back into a human as he slid on the floor, then after he stood up and saw Cyborg stand up, he turned into a bull, charged at him, and pushed him outside with his horns.

Cyborg grabbed onto Beast Boy's horns, and managed to flip him onto his back like a steer wrestler. Beast Boy rolled over back onto his feet, turned into a rhino, and charged back through the wall of the gas station. Katie ran out of the store as they crashed through the cash register, spilling 600 dollars of cash onto the floor. As Beast Boy continued to charge through the candy shelves, Cyborg climbed onto his face, shot his hand, connected to a steel rope, into the ground, grabbed Beast Boy's rhino horn, and when the rope stretched all the way, Cyborg stopped, held onto Beast Boys horn, and managed to flip him over onto his back again.

Beast Boy rolled back over, turning into a gorilla in the process. He stood up on the other side of the aisle, jumped and did a hand stand on the top of the shelves, and kicked Cyborg into the wall, chipping some of the cinderblocks. Then he crashed through the shelves, ran to Cyborg, grabbed his chest plate, and threw him through a few more shelves. Then he jumped At Cyborg, but took a blow to the chest with a sonic blast that knocked him through the large window at the front of the store into the parking lot. He crushed the front of a car he landed on, then he rolled off of it, landed on the ground, and turned human again. Then Cyborg ran and jumped onto the hood of the car also.

"You maybe just a twelve-year-old, but I'll kill you if I have to," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy went back after Cyborg, unwilling to give up the fight. He turned into a puma, and jumped on him, and they rolled into the middle of the parking lot, Cyborg trying to hold Beast Boy's slobbering, sharp teeth a safe distance away. But he rose a paw, and slashed Cyborg across the good side of his face, then Cyborg shot him with his cannon. He flew and took out a light on the awning that covered the gas pumps, then fell onto a pump, which started spitting gas on the ground.

Still having the form of a puma, Beast Boy jumped at Cyborg, landed in front of him, turned into an alligator, and smacked him with his massive tail. He smashed into the pillar that holds up the awning, and he fell onto a trash can, and spilled used paper towels in the gasoline. When he looked, Beast Boy had turned into a lion to gain some speed, then he jumped, turned into an elephant, and tried to crush him with his feet. Cyborg rolled out from underneath him, climbed up the pillar that held up the awning, and jumped onto Beast Boy's back. Still underneath the awning, Beast Boy turned into a t-rex, causing him to rise through the awning, making it fall off of the pillars, and brush Cyborg off his back. But it also snapped the heavy-duty electric cables that powered the lights and pumps, causing sparks that ignited the gasoline.

Cyborg yelled "OH CRAP," and ran, as did Beast Boy, still in the form of a t-rex. They got about 1,000 feet away, but got knocked down by the massive explosion, caused when the fire traveled to the underground storage tanks. It sent a large fireball that shot 2,400 feet into the air, extended to the middle of the street and into the store.

Since they had fled in separate directions, Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't find each other, and went back to their hideouts. Beast Boy was back at his rooftop hideout, his muscles aching and throbbing like a boxer was beating him from the inside. Cyborg sat down and recharged with a charger he built for himself since he had no money to by food. And as he sat, he began setting up a custom-made computer to analyze Robin's hair sample. But he was missing several pieces he needed to finish the computer, but he knew a friend that had the pieces he needed.

Hearing a tap on his window, Jamal stood up, set down his PS2 controller, and walked over. "Oh man, Victor?" he said after opening the window.

"Victor's dead, call me Cyborg," he said. "Can I get some help from you?"

"Sure, dude, anything."

"I need the Play Station."

"Accept that. I'm close to beating your Halo high score."

"This is life or death. Keep the memory chip and I'll get you a brand new one, plus a Guitar Hero: Slipknot version."

"Dude, they don't have all Slipknot for Guitar Hero."

"It will after I tamper with the disc a little bit," said Cyborg with a smile on his face.

Jamal unplugged the Play Station and took it to Cyborg. "I'll hunt you down if I don't get my Slipknot Hero," he joked.

"You got it."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Investigation

School was going by faster than a passing jet plane. It was thanksgiving break, and since neither of them had parents to go see for the holiday, Dick and Raven had dinner at Dick's hideout. Dick started dinner by saying grace; "my dear Father in heaven, I thank you greatly for allowing me and Raven to be together for this thanksgiving dinner. Even though it's only Mac-'n'-cheese, pizza, and Mountain Dew, I am thankful and consider these blessings." Raven picked up: "and I am thankful to you for blessing me with a dear friend that was kind enough to comfort me after the Baran incident, and was nice enough to invite me for dinner." Dick: "in your gracious and holy name, amen."

Raven picked out a few slices of the pepperoni pizza, and Dick served himself some Mac-'n'-cheese, followed by two slices of cheese pizza.

"You like cheese?" said Raven sarcastically.

"Yeah. Heck, I want this to be my last meal. Try some, I made it myself and it's not store-bought."

She took a spoonful and tasted it. "Mmm, that's good."

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe. That was the first thing I demanded when my aunt went through her possessions. I wanted all of my mom's recipes."

"Why was your aunt going through your mom's stuff?"

"Both of my parents were murdered."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. What about you? You're 16 and you live alone."

"Parents are dead too."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to think about it now. This is supposed to be a happy day, so I don't want to think about what happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So have you found anything since that gas station explosion?"

"Do you ever get off the 'hero duty' subject?"

"Sorry, I'm just really pumped about how well it's been going. I expected to be defeated all of the time for a few months of years, but I start out kicking butt."

"How did you learn to do all of the stuff you do?"

I trained in Gotham City," said Dick. "With the one and only, Batman."

"Wow, really? How did you get that set up?"

"He was there when my parents were killed. He tried to save them but got there too late. He knew what I was going through, and the man who killed them were really good at not getting caught. He trained me and let me help him so I could get justice for their murder. Best day of my life."

"What day?"

"When I got Dead-Shot and Penguin put in jail. After that I returned here to get rid of all of the crime here. I grew up here, and know what it's like to roam these scary streets. And I know that I'll have a family one day so I don't want my children growing up in this condition."

"You could've just moved, you know?" said Raven, sarcastically and seriously at the same time.

"Yeah but I have a bigger goal."

"What's that?"

"You already know I want to start a group of heroes to fight crime, but I also want every present and future citizen to sleep without a worry. To know that if anything threatens them, they can rest assured that a hero will be there to save them in sickness, health, darkness, light, rain, shine, whenever they need a hero, one will be there. Not just a man looking for glory, attention, money or good sport, but an ordinary citizen inspired by a hero, like I was inspired by Batman. Citizens that know that their lives are on the line, that they'll be hunted 24/7 by enemies, that people they love will be in danger, that won't back out when the going gets rough, that watch over their city like a shepherd watched his flock, and that want the same goals I want."

Raven gave this silent thought all day. Even as she talked to Dick about different subjects, she ran his speech through her mind, thinking about every word in every phrase. And she realized that she too wanted everything Dick just talked about. And that she would help him 'til her last breath.

* * *

Instead of even eating a small snack, Cyborg set up his computer, and finally got it running at three in the afternoon. He set up a tiny scanner, and set Robin's hair sample on it. It scanned for a few minutes before the screen started running through government files to locate the mysterious person.

It flashed rapidly through several million people, and finally stopped on Richard Alan Grayson. He read his profile:

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 139 lbs.

Hair Color: brown

Sex: male

Social Security: 564987354

Criminal Record: N/A

"DANG IT!" screamed Victor after reading the crime record. "How can those stupid police not have him on file?"

"You don't think he's really innocent?" said Jamal as he climbed through the window.

"I don't know. But I need more proof than an empty police record."

"Well I did some digging of my own. I checked the security tapes that were set up in the parking lot. I saw a faint shadow fighting several men with heavy weapons. The shadow turned out to be Robin."

"Bring me the tape. I'll dig through it and I'll determine if he's innocent or not."

* * *

"Mr. Blood, Cyborg's getting a tape of the explosion," yelled Sean. "It'll prove Robin is innocent of the murder!"

"Get that tape. Replace the real murderer with Robin."

"Yes sir."

Sean found Jamal, and started following him down the street to Cyborg's. Jamal glanced back every other moment, noticing that the car was stalking him. As he picked up his pace, Sean accelerated the car to keep up with him, and ended up forcing him into a dark alley.

Sean got out of the car and walked toward Jamal, who started backpedaling as he pulled out a handgun. "Stay back," he said. "I will shoot!"

Then, a mysterious looking shadow appeared behind him. And BOOM! Jamal was knocked out cold.

Cyborg answered a knock on the door, which turned out to be nobody. But there was a new VHS tape resting on the floor of the balcony. "Thanks, Jamal," he said.

He placed the tape in a VCR hooked up to the computer. As he watched, he zoomed in and rewound the tape several times when his parents got shot. He zoomed in so close he had to do several scans to clear up the blurred image, which after clearing up, turned into Robin.

"He is the one. Time to turn him in." With a grin on his face, he called the police.

"Nine-one-one, that is your emergency," answered a high-pitched male voice.

"I've found the murderer of the Stone family," answered Cyborg.

"Sir, the murderers were killed in the explosion."

"Not the main murderer. I have proof that he survived."

"Ok, we'll send an officer to check it out."

"Thank you."

The officer arrived and watched the video. "So Robin is the murderer. That sucks, he was starting to become my son's idol."

"Don't you hate it when good people go bad?"

"Yes. Very much. I'll take this to chief and we'll get on it right away."

"Thank you much!"

The officer went to his car, and drove off, with the corpse of a real police officer in the back of his car. Shot by none other than the officer driving: Emil.

He dialed a number on is phone. "Hey, boss," he said to Blood. "Guess who's going to die tonight.".

"Hey, Emil, guess who's ruining me financially tonight?"

Then Emil chuckled in an evil tone

* * *

Mm, I love Thanksgiving, Beast Boy thought to himself. Nothing better than a hot steaming plate of tofu.

He sat down and turned on his TV. It was on channel 21, showing the news of Robin. "Police are on the desperate search for the vigilante Robin," says the news anchorwoman. "They do not yet know the secret identity of the vigilante, but they are working desperately to solve the case."

"Hmmm, time for some snooping of my own," Beast Boy said to himself. He ran out the door, turned into a pigeon, and flew toward the park.

When he got there, he hid behind a bush, and turned into a bloodhound, and walked around the dog park, looking for someone suspicious. And he found the one. He was able to sniff out a gun on a man that walked by with a duffle bag. He turned into a squirrel, ran up a tree, and started running along the branches along the path the man walked on.

At the curb of the street, Beast Boy watched as the man set the bag in a gray Mustang and sit next to it. As the car drove off, he turned into a cheetah and started running after the car.

The man in the car turned around, saw the green animal, then took out a shotgun, and shot it in the shoulder, making him crash to the ground. He turned back into a human, and walked away, his arm hurting and spilling blood like a leaking pipe.

As he walked, he saw an identical Mustang crawling around the corner by the park, in the same direction as the other. This driver being an old man. He turned into an eagle again, and flew on top of the car. Then he turned into a flea and crawled into the trunk, where he found some armor for the upper half of a person's body. It was solid stainless steel, and was covered in hooks and clamps.

When the car stopped at a stoplight, he climbed out and flew away after turning into a hawk. The bleeding in his arm stopped, but the pain from the shot still stung like a third degree burn, even more with the flapping of his hawk wings.

He got back to his hideout and cleaned the wound, and immediately headed out. But on his way down the steps, he saw a man walking down the street.

"How's it goin' young man?" he said.

"It's all good, dude," Beast Boy replied.

"Hey, I hear you can shift yourself into different animals. You might want to make a search through the city park. A gray Mustang pulled in earlier and a man started unloading a bunch of heavy weapons."

"What kind?"

"Some pistol-sized auto-weapons, shotguns, and a lot of others."

"Ok, thanks for the tip."

"Take care, my boy!" shouted the man before carrying on with his business.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Raven when she saw Robin equipping his utility belt.

"I found Victor," answered Robin. "I'm going out to stop him, and convince him that I didn't murder his parents."

"I'll help."

"No, I need you to wait here for a little bit. Listen to the police scanner 'til I call you." He handed her a small, palm-sized com link that was yellow like a banana, and had a T in the middle.

"Ok, but I'm coming after twenty minutes."

"Fine, you can, unless I call you earlier." They waved small good-byes as Robin climbed into a window to fly away.

"Be careful, he's very powerful."

Then holding up a detonator, Robin said, "but he's not indestructible."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

Fight to the Death

Emil started putting on a heavy iron suit. It only went on the torso of his body, and was plated on the front and back with bright silver stainless steel. On the shoulders, back, and circling the belt of his faded blue jeans were hooks, claws, and holsters that looked like mini cup holders used to support shotgun shells. Emil took two eight shot revolvers, loaded them, and snapped both of them to the clips on the back of his suit. He took two rapid-fire machine guns, that were the size of handguns with long handles, loaded them with ammo, and attached them to clips on his shoulders. The clips aimed the guns forward, and had small metal bars that connected the triggers of the guns to the glove that gripped Emil's hands at the end of steel sleeves. He armed two handguns and rested them in holsters on his belt, then added some spare machine guns, and in the last two holsters, he set two short double barreled shotguns, which were stuffed with shotgun shells. After grabbing a few grenades and some remote controlled grenades, he set off into the night. Having already called the other heroes for the final battle, he was ready to fight.

* * *

Robin drove up to the B&B Night Club at 9:30 that night. The club was closed, and the doors were locked which explained the broken window. After parking his bike and starting to walk toward the club, he stopped when he heard an explosion. He looked into the parking lot, and the only car there was up in flames, and he was able to make the car to be a Ford Taurus.

Inside the bar, a mysterious figure was hiding behind the counter, anger sizzling like bacon in his eyes. Robin climbed through the window and walked to the bar, knowing that whoever broke in was hiding behind there. After cautiously looking over the counter, he took a hard, startling hit to the mouth, that sent him flying into and breaking a table off its aluminum stand, which rolled under the table as it fell under Robin's weight.

"You're paying for that car, murderer!" yelled Cyborg as he crawled up from under the counter.

"For the last damn time I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" yelled Robin before attempting a kick at Cyborg.

But the plan was thwarted when Cyborg grabbed Robin's leg and through him across the counter, wiping everything off of the counter. Robin stood up and back flipped off the counter to avoid a shot from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Then he dodged two more that wiped out both of the bathroom doors.

Robin extended his staff, slammed it onto the ceramic tile floor, and lifted himself up to kick Cyborg in the face. Cyborg backed from the hit, then kicked Robin's staff while Robin was still suspending himself at the top. Robin fell, still clinging onto the staff, so Cyborg grabbed the staff and threw it and Robin across the counter again into the wall at the end. Robin crashed to the ground, but stood up, still ready to fight. He took a boomerang with a small detonator and threw it at Cyborg. It landed in front of him, and in less than a second, blew him into another table. Cyborg ran back at Robin, but was surprised by a blast of green that threw him into the alcohol shelves on the back wall of the bar, breaking all the shelves and dropping every beer, vodka and whiskey bottle onto his steel back, starting an alcohol river that ran off of his body and along the bottom of the bar counter. But Robin was just as surprised when he and Cyborg looked up, and saw Starfire standing in the window, her hands and eyes glowing bright green.

"YOU!" yelled Robin.

"You act as though my presence is a surprise," she said.

"It is surprising that a sexy girl like you can become a criminal," said Robin.

"I am not the criminal of which you speak!" Starfire flew at Robin full force, and pushed him through the back wall where the alcohol shelves were, then dropped him onto the kitchen stoves. He stood up and grabbed two boomerangs and threw them. As Star turned around, she saw them and shot them down before flying back at Robin.

But this time he was ready. He jumped and grabbed her neck, causing her to fly up into the ceiling, outside of the club. They twisted around and Robin attempted to pull her down, but she pushed him off and into the lamp of a street light. To slow his fall, he threw a hook onto the arm of the light and repelled down, and took a punch from Cyborg that knocked him into Raven, who just appeared on sight.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He," Robin pointed at Cyborg, "still thinks I killed his family, and her," he pointed at Starfire, and paused for a few seconds, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with her."

"A lot," said Raven. She charged her powers and engaged Starfire again, and Cyborg and Robin continued their fight.

Raven and Starfire both charged bolts on their hands as they fought. After a few punches and blocks, Raven pushed Starfire's hands out of the way and blasted her back a few feet. She slid on the ground 'til she got slapped by an alligator tail, and flew into a street light, knocking it over.

"YOU!" yelled Cyborg.

"ME!" said Beast Boy after taking his human form. "The 12-year-old who's going to kick your butt again." He took a step toward Cyborg, getting ready to morph, but got knocked back when Starfire hit him with the street light she knocked over. He flew through a night club window, knocked over a table and chair, and landed on the floor. Then as he stood up, Starfire landed on him after taking a hit from Cyborg's cannon.

"I'll just take out all of you, since you don't know what's going on," yelled Cyborg.

"Ok, but no meat I'm a vegetarian," said Beast Boy.

He jumped out, morphed into a tiger, and charged at Cyborg, who aimed his cannon at him. Robin sent the shot into the air by kicking Cyborg's arm up. Cyborg turned and grabbed Robin's up-stretched leg, and threw him into his flame covered bike, knocking it over, and sending Robin rolling on the ground.

Cyborg started walking toward him, but Raven grabbed him with her powers and threw him into a parked car on the street. Cyborg rolled off, planted his feet on the ground, then turned and shot at Raven. She flew around the shots, then turning in a circle above his head, kicked him twice before he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the car roof, crushing it more than he did.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" said Cyborg with a cocky tone.

"Azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" yelled Raven before blasting Cyborg into a building wall across the street.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Guess not."

Starfire flew and took out a section of corner-brick off of the night club, resulting from a swipe of Beast Boy's kangaroo tail. Robin jumped at her, with his staff ready for a hard hi, but got blasted away by a bolt from Starfire that sent him to the other end of the parking lot. Cyborg was knocked there a few seconds earlier, so when Robin landed, he grabbed him, and threw him through the side of a car roof, which hurt his back severely.

"Robin!" yelled Raven when she saw him in pain. She ran over, saw Cyborg running toward them, then ripped off Cyborg's right leg with her powers, causing him to trip and roll onto his back.

"Three-P-O is stopped," she joked.

"Ha funny," said Cyborg. "How's this for a joke!" He raised his boot and out of the heal came a mini cannon that shot Raven through a second story window of a small business building. But as Cyborg grinned at his secret weapon, Robin threw a winged detonator that stuck between where his leg attached to his torso, and caused a mini explosion that blew him back a few feet while taking off his other leg. So to even the score, he boosted himself up with his left arm, activated his right arm's cannon and shot Robin off of the car into a street light across the street, and onto the sidewalk, weakening him more.

Beast Boy, taking the shape of a steer, butted Starfire onto the ground, trampling her as he passed over her. Then after turning around, he turned into an elephant, and stomped on her stomach, but her immense strength saved her from getting crushed to death, but she was still severely weakened. She turned over and pushed herself up with her hands, but after raising one, ready to fire a bolt at Beast Boy, in human form, she watched him turn around and take a bullet to the same spot as earlier, causing twice as much pain.

When Starfire turned, she saw Raven take a hit also, the shot being fired from Emil. "Hey! You are the man being of the poor kind."

"You mean the hermit? Yeah," Emil. "You can call me Warp. Picked the name myself."

"Who the hell are you?" said Robin, attempting to yell but stopped by the pain bursting inside his body. He grabbed his side to try and sooth some broken ribs.

"I just told you, bird-brain."

"Hey I know your voice," said Cyborg. "You're the cop that came to look at the tape!"

"Yeah, after I knocked out Mr. Mexican and replaced the tape with one containing a digital Robin killing your parents."

"Told you," said Robin. "I'd never murder someone. I'm a full blooded hero. Ask my mentor"

Beast Boy stood up, and examined Robin for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, now I recognize you, you're the sidekick that made Batman look gay!"

"Yea… HEY!" said Robin after realizing what Beast Boy said.

"SO WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!" yelled Cyborg.

"Doesn't matter he was killed in the explosion," said Emil. "And let me clear up the mystery you've been trying to solve. You're all good guys. I think. The child molester bit and the bomb were used to set you two," he pointed at Cyborg and Robin, "up, just like the apartment explosion. Star-Light didn't blow it up, I did. I'm just the best timer you can find. I got you," he pointed at Raven, "into the apartment in time o make it look like she WAS causing the explosion. You two," pointing at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "I just told you the employee was involved in your parents murder, and didn't even know who he was. You just walked in at the right time, and your cannon just scared little Timmy into fighting you."

"My name isn't Timmy!" yelled Beast Boy. Then he jumped at Emil in the form of a rhino, but got shot back by Emil's shoulder guns.

Robin jumped at him also, and got the same result, but his bulletproof armor kept him safe. Raven struggled to stand up, but when she did, Emil pulled out a hand gun and shot her in her abs, and she fell to the ground. Then Cyborg used his cannon and blasted Emil across the street onto the car Raven landed on earlier.

Then Robin took out three boomerangs, holding them between his four fingers, then jerked his fist, tossing them light enough that Emil caught them between the same fingers. Then he tossed one into Raven's abs, next to the gunshot, one into Starfire's torso just below the bottom of her top, and the last one into Robin's armor, piercing it and a small part of his chest.

"Is that the best you guys can do?"

They pulled out the boomerangs, and attempted to fight again. Raven used what strength she had to lift the roof of the car she crashed into and throw it at Emil, but it didn't fly hard enough and he dodged it. Starfire managed to hit him with a bolt that sent him into the cinderblock of a building.

He rolled back to his feet and shot at Starfire with his shoulder guns, but she blocked them with a bolt she turned into a shield. But the second she released it, Emil pulled out his short shotgun and shot her in the lower abs. Then he turned and saw Cyborg try to shoot his cannon again, so he shot inside the barrel, destroying the cannon and emptying the gun ammo.

Emil smiled at his successful deactivation of Cyborg's cannon, but took a surprising hit to his face from Robin's fist, knocking him to the ground. Emil rolled over and kicked Robin back, pushed himself back up to his feet. Raven walked up behind him but Emil turned in a circle, hitting her in the head twice with his elbows, then kicking her onto the trunk of the car.

As Emil engaged with Starfire, Robin crawled over to Cyborg's blown-in-half body. "Do… do you have an idea of how to stop this guy?" he struggled to say, with the pain of his injuries throbbing all over his body.

"When I give you the signal, through your staff," said Cyborg.

"Ok," said Robin. He struggled to pull himself up as Emil knocked Starfire into a fire hydrant, breaking it off the sidewalk and sending water flying into the air like a giant fountain.

Robin walked over and grabbed his staff, then walked toward Emil while he was walking toward Starfire. Robin smacked Emil in the face with the staff, then Emil grabbed the staff, and punched him in the face, making Robin release the staff.

Then he was surprised by a hit on the head from a chunk of brick that came from Raven, so he took the eight-round shotgun off his back and fired at her, hitting a window after she ducked and started crawling on the ground. Emil took seven more shots, only hitting windows and cinderblock.

As he reached to his back for the other gun, Robin crawled over to his staff. "Hey, Starfire! Get rid of his weapons!" he yelled.

She fired a bolt, knocking the shotgun from his hands. "Hey, I was using that!" he yelled.

"Cyborg, do what you wanted to do!" yelled Robin.

"The staff! My chest!" yelled Cyborg.

Raven knew what he meant, so she used her powers to pick up the staff, aimed for Emil's side just above his waist, the only spot where the armor wouldn't get in the way, then chanted "azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" Cyborg activated a sonic cannon in his left arm, blasted it, and flew in the air about five feet in the air. And the staff flew through Emil's side, and carried him through the air just as Cyborg got into the right spot for the metal staff to puncture the area where his heart was. And in a tiny fraction of a second, a 50,000 watt power cell sent electricity into Emil's body. He jerked around for almost ten seconds before the electricity ran out fully. Then he and Cyborg both fell to the ground. Emil dead, and Cyborg shut down. For now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

Facing Brother Blood

"So what do we do with the body of no life?" asked Starfire.

"You talk very weird," said Raven.

"We leave the body here, and go find his boss. Some dude by the name of Brother Blood."

"Y… You're in luck," said Cyborg, struggling to get the words out due to his lack of power.

"Whoa you're still alive?" said Beast Boy.

"Ye… Yeah. Blood l-lives on the n-n-north side of town," he said with his voice drowning into a whisper. Two seven s-seven, east, eigh…" He ran out of power, and his blue parts lost their glow, and turned light gray.

"Eigh? What's eigh?" asked Beast Boy.

"Eighth," said Raven. "Two-seventy-seven east Eighth street."

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes, Sean?" said Brother Blood.

"The police scanner's been going off about a suspected murder."

"So Emil did his job."

"Nope, exactly the opposite. And they found your address on his cell phone and are headed here."

"Get the guards armed immediately."

"Yes sir," said Sean before walking to the intercom. "Red alert, red alert! All guards grab your weapons and head for the lobby."

As the guards finished assembling in the lobby, a pure black circle crept onto the wall, increasing in size before everyone's eyes. Out of it came Robin, who kicked over a guard, elbowed one in the head, then punched one in the jaw. Following him was Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and started beating the guards with his fasts. Starfire batted some down with her bolts, and Raven used her spell, creating a large black belt that flew into every guards' head and knocked them out.

They heard footsteps and shouting making their way rapidly down the stairway. Everyone hid, Starfire being above the doorway to the stairs. And when Sean walked out, a handgun aimed from the end of his extended arm, she bopped him on the head with a bolt, and Raven caught Brother Blood in a black force field, that clearly showed the outline of his skinny body looking frantically around the bubble.

"So, the famous Brother Blood," said Robin. "Your attempt to get rid of us didn't work like you hoped it would did it?"

"More or less," said Blood.

"What was the point of that anyway?" asked Raven in a slightly pissed off tone.

"You're getting in the way of my project."

"Which is?" asked Beast Boy.

"None of your damn business.!"

"Language, language, language," said Robin. "Perfect to fit in with the guys you'll be with for the next ten to twenty years."

"You can't send me to prison, nobody has the brain to withstand my mental abilities."

"My cage does," said Raven.

"Oh, crap."

A police car appeared in front of the building, everyone heard doors open and close, than the police all entered the building, and stopped at the sight of Blood in a black spherical cage.

"You might want to reach in and cuff him," said Raven.

"Don't worry," said one of the officers. "We found out about his mental abilities when the FBI got blown to hell trying to arrest him. So we made this. They reached in and planted a helmet on his head. It was shaped like a bicycle helmet and decorated with twinkling red, green, and blue lights. "That'll keep him under control."

And as they hauled him away, he turned his head, grinned with an evil expression, and whispered in a scary tone, "I'll be back."

* * *

One eye activated automatically, the other followed and caught the sight of Starfire. "Is the robot man in the conscious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake," answered Cyborg. He glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"Depends," said Robin. "If you accept the offer I gave Starfire and Beast Boy," who were smiling as Robin said their names, "then you're at home."

"What do you mean?"

Robin handed out a small com-link. It was a small yellow circle with a yellow T in the center. "What do you say?"

"What's the name of our group?"

"The Teen Titans."

_______________________________________________________

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I did it the best I could with all the research I could come up with, so I'm sorry if I messed up something. Please leave a review.**


End file.
